


I Get It

by kaulayau



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Unrequited Book References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-18 21:10:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13689867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaulayau/pseuds/kaulayau
Summary: I just wanna be chill as life will allow.





	I Get It

**Author's Note:**

> I am so, so behind
> 
> But I’m still going to try and catch up! I really appreciate it you guys
> 
> february ficlet challenge day 6: accidentally married

They got married at twenty-eight, too old to be young, too young to be old. And — they were really stupid. Twenty-eight-year-olds think they can handle anything, they’d claim, but, like, they were  _ so drunk _ that night. Drunk, and in the city — Uber and Lyft were fresh and convenient then — and nobody really cares about rational decision-making or proper identification or sobriety tests — plus everything’s online — they might have done all that shit anyway given they had more  _ time  _ — the — the marriage part, not the drunk part — well,  _ maybe _ that — 

At least those are things Jeremy’s parents used to say. 

They would tell it in almost, like, a cautionary-tale way? A don’t-make-mistakes-Jeremy-Heere-way? Kind of? And afterwards they’d like kind of chortle and sigh and glare at each other — endearingly, of course. Then Jeremy got old enough to realize that things weren’t the way he thought they were. 

And that was just. Wow. That just fuckin’ blows. 

But maybe just not as much as it used to. 

* * *

His dad was weird this morning, but that’s just how dads roll. Right? At least he’s wearing his pants. 

* * *

He goes to school today — there’s a U.S. Government exam he didn’t study for, and he’s just — crap — but he sees Christine at her locker. It’s not like all those times before, when he’s see her at her locker, but this is just as good. They’d both agree on that. 

She gives him a hug. A big, bearish, fierce, affectionate type of hug. A Christine Trademarked kind of hug. No one hugs him like this. He’s hugging her back kind of weak, so maybe — he puts his chin on her shoulder, and kind of rocks her, and she laughs and tells him to chill, it’s cool. They’re — like — staying here. And just like that he feels a ton better. 

When she lets go, Jeremy’s all empty and weird and gummed inside, and they talk for a while. Jeremy says he has a test today. Christine says she’ll give him her Quizlet password. Jeremy’s like, really? And Christine’s all like, of course, is he crazy, she’ll help him out whenever. Jeremy’s like, why, and Christine’s like, because he’s Jeremy. Jeremy says she’s so awesome. Christine says that’s only because he’s so great. Jeremy says that she should stop it. Christine says she’ll stop once he stops being a dork. It’s so genuine, coming from her. 

And all the while looks at him all sorry, and he’s not really sure why. Was it — junior year was insane, but. That whole debacle between them last year is just — gone, he thinks? 

At least it was pretty nice while it lasted. The debacle, and the hug. He wishes she never let go. He wishes she never actually latched on in the first place? But still. It’s all — fucked up. 

But — she’s still the greatest person in the world. The kindest, best person he’s ever met. He’s ever had the honor to meet. That’s a fact. He doesn’t know why she does the things she does. She doesn’t  _ have _ to. But she does it anyway. 

He doesn’t want her  _ change _ . But, like. Yeah.  

* * *

Rich claps him on the shoulder during lunch, and he lingers for a bit before bounding off. It’s just — this thing they do? Like a tradition? Rick would grab Jeremy and shake him and Jeremy would just marvel at how strong a guy that’s five feet even could be. 

* * *

Jenna didn’t talk to him all day, which probably means she’s talking  _ about _ him. What for? She doesn’t talk  _ about _ him much anymore. Besides, he shredded all those stupid Humiliation Sheets months ago. And he made sure he couldn’t recover them on Google Docs. 

* * *

The eighth-period-release bell rings, and Jeremy gets attacked by Brooke’s high-pitched, hidden enthusiasm and Chloe’s sharp, airy voice. Something about the captain of the track team getting pregnant — they’re gonna gift her the care packages a big group of kids made up during their lunch periods. Another thing about the two girls they want to nominate for Prom Royalty — no, really, they mean it, those two  _ very _ cute — Brooke loves gay people —

Jeremy is still shocked that they’re not as insidious as he thought them to be. Or maybe people change. 

Then they ask him how he’s doing, eyes wide and compassionate, expecting something winded and long. But he just says he’s doing fine. Like, what else is there to say?

* * *

  
After school is Michael’s house. He didn’t show up in class, so he’s probably sick, so that means he’s going to have to copy Jeremy’s homework. Or, well, copy Jeremy’s homework which Jeremy copied from Christine who copied from Slader. Or at least she checked her homework on Slader. Jeremy doesn’t think she has it in her to copy. 

* * *

**4:37 p.m.**

**Messages to The Ultimate Mell**

 

**The Ultimate Mell:** Go around the back way into my house k

**You:** ok

**You:** y tho 

 

**The Ultimate Mell is typing…**

**The Ultimate Mell is deleting…**

**The Ultimate Mell is typing…**

 

**The Ultimate Mell:** Idk man just do it I’ll like tell you later I guess idek 

**You:** ok

**You:** i brought the calc homework 

**The Ultimate Mell:** Okay well fuck yeah

* * *

Jeremy stomps down the stairs to Michael’s basement. “Did you want me to climb the window or?”

“How are you gonna get to the basement through the window, dumbass,” comes his reply. He’s sitting in front of the old television, some melodramatic teenage Netflix show playing white noise throughout the room. “Dude, like, yeah.”

And they grin at each other. “Michael,” says Jeremy, sitting down with him on the floor, “you don’t look sick.”

“Maybe I’m not,” he says, glinting. “Maybe I’m just high.” And maybe he probably is. “Did the chicks ask about me?”

Christine, Brooke, Chloe. Did they? Oh, right. “Always, Michael.”

“Unsurprised.” Then he's quiet. “Did they ask about… you?”

“Why — why would they ask about me?”

“Because — wait, dude.”

“What?” 

“Did you — seriously forget.” He runs his hands through his hair. “This is directly related to you.”

“What, Michael?”

“Last year you were freaking out about it, despite everything,” he says, “and the year before that, and the year before that — you were so pissed that we skipped class — I remember all this stuff, you know, it all just — I would have —”

“But, like, for what?”

“Jeremy, your parents,” Michael says. 

Oh. And still, like. “That — I still don’t get it.”

“Didn’t — did I get the date right?”

“What date?”

“They got divorced today, didn’t they?”

That’s. He needs to count the days. January, February… one, two, three… oh. That’s —  right. “I must have — forgotten, I don’t know.”

“Dude.” Everyone’s been giving him this look lately. “ _ Dude _ .”

“Wait, wait, is that why everyone was all — super weird today? Did you tell them?”

“Well, yeah.”

“M-Michael!”

“Only because I want you to feel better!”

“Well, I —” Jeremy seriously fucking forgot — this. “It happened so long ago. We were _elementary_ school —”

“ _You_ were fucking devastated —”

“And last year was — insane —”

“You were super upset last year, too —”

“Well, I don’t even know —”

“I mean, you’re — never okay with it. It’s horrible. Like, my parents got divorced and you don’t see me —”

“What? When?”

“What?”

“Your parents got divorced? When?”

“Like, last month, I guess.”

“Michael!”

“Jeremy.”

“Michael, that — that freaking  _ sucks _ , that’s — why didn’t you tell me?”

“I did, but it’s not a big deal —”

“Not a big deal?” He’s standing. When did he start standing. He should get back down. “It’s a huge deal!”

“Not to me! It’s a long time coming. It’s different.”

“How?”

“But to you, divorce is —”

“Who  _ cares _ about me?”

“I do! I do, and it hate that you’re always — what’s your fucking problem? Why is it that you always —”

They just sit. 

“Michael?”

“Yeah?”

“I’m sorry.”

“Dude, I would do — literally anything for you.”

It’s. “I — same. Me, too.” It’s not like this with anyone else. It’s not this — weird. 

And they keep on sitting.

“Is it okay if we hug?”

“I’m — yeah, yeah, of course.”

So they hug.

“Hey.”

“What’s up?”

“You look like ass.”

“So do you.” 

* * *

 

“Jeremy, you’re — more depressed than you think you are.” 

“Um, he says, his voice muffled into Michael’s shirt, “no. I’m a normal kid.” 

But Michael just kind of left it at that. 


End file.
